


Accidental Magic

by kellerific



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, SpongeBob SquarePants References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellerific/pseuds/kellerific
Summary: All Draco wanted was to get some work done.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181804
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Accidental Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Challenge on the DF Discord. Prompt was 'bubbles' and length was 283 words.
> 
> I saw the prompt and immediately thought of the Spongebob episode which is currently one of my son's favorites. Thank goodness he isn't a little wizard!

The bubble lion popped mere inches from Draco's face, roaring loudly and making his hair flutter.  _ This was the last straw _ , he thought as threw down his quill and glared at his work-strewn desk. He'd barely put a dent in it from when he'd started an hour ago, all because of Teddy's accidental magic. Or rather, all because of Harry's insistence that Teddy needed a muggle telly to "better understand their culture."

Draco had briefly fought him before giving in, worried that Harry would think he wasn't trying to overcome the prejudices from his own childhood. Now, as he was interrupted for the sixth time, he regretted not fighting harder.

Because as it turns out, muggle culture involved annoying talking sea creatures with idiotic names like 'SpongeBill.' At six years old Teddy adored him and his magic had taken to recreating his favorite episodes. Yesterday it was moving doodles - fine if you didn't mind a grumpy squid making rude gestures from your notes. Today it was blowing bubbles. Really loud, annoying, disruptive, bubbles that made Draco seriously reconsider having his office at home.

Just as he was about to get up and hex the telly into oblivion, his door creaked open to allow another bubble in. This one was innocuous enough, small and round. Draco didn't trust it. 

It floated gently over to his desk before pausing in front of him. It popped. 

"We love you," it bellowed, sounding exactly like Harry and Teddy when they forced him into a group hug. 

Swallowing roughly, his eyes prickling, Draco picked his quill back up. Perhaps Harry was right. The telly was an important part of muggle culture and it wouldn't do to deprive Teddy.


End file.
